Never can tell
by Killian
Summary: I was making out with my enemy but I didn’t care.... This will be our little secret, right Seto?
1. A black permament marker

"No wonder your sister almost went blind. She was forced to look at an ugly mutt like you," Seto Kaiba snarrled at Joey.  
  
Joey was on the ground, staring up at him wide-eyed, obviously what Kaiba said had struck a nerve. Usually by now, Joey would have been on his feet ready to fight. But he had this apathetic look on his face and was staring at Kaiba wordlessly. Joey picked up his bag and walked down the hall in the opposite direction, without even a glance back.  
  
Kaiba started to walk off in the other direction, not really giving any thought to what he had just said to Joey. It was just another meaningless insult, something he wouldn't even remember in a day or two.  
  
"Seto Kaiba just where do you think you're going?" Said the high pitched voice of none other than Tea Gardner.  
  
"Home, where else?" Kaiba muttered glancing at his watch.  
  
"You just made Joey cry,"  
  
Yugi and Tristan who were aproached just in time to hear that winced. Never, Never metion crying and guys - they just ruin the guy's reputation.  
  
"Go and apologise this instant!" Comanded Tea, there was no way anyone would insult one of her friends and then walk away.  
  
Kaiba who had no way of excaping Tea's wrath, trudged forcibly down the other hallway to look for Joey. The sooner he found him, the sooner he could get out of the hell hole called school.  
  
~ ~ Seto's point of view ~ ~ ~  
  
Why am I even bothering? Since when does a brunette who's a little to preppy for their own good tell me what to do?  
  
Maybe because you care...  
  
Care? Ha, what a joke. Like I would ever feel anything for the mutt other than pure hatred.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure. I'm positive that you didn't hate him when he made those puppy dog eyes at you, in fact the exact opposite...  
  
Ever heard of pity?  
  
Oh this wasn't pity... More like lust or I daresay, love?  
  
You have a sick mind! I loathe the puppy, the stupid excuse for a human.  
  
... The puppy? Nice nickname.  
  
Shut-up!  
  
I open another door, ready to give up looking. Why do I even bother? But inside this very door I happen to see a figure crouched down on the floor. None other than Wheeler himself. He didn't notice me when I came in, so when I sat next to him he looked up alarmed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked before he could even mutter some insult at me.  
  
He shruged, still not looking at me. Then I notice that he had a folder and a black permament marker in his hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask before grabbing the folder, examining it's contents.  
  
The folder must have been a teachers for it contained students information and their pictures. I was about to ask what he was doing with the folder when I looked a little closer at the pictures.  
  
On each picture he had drawn on black mustaches or beards or glasses - whatever. Well, that explains the black marker. I look through the folder for my picture, fully aware that Joey is staring at me.  
  
"Looking for this?" He mumbles and hands me my picture. I was ready to expect my picture to be fully destroyed, full of black marker. But my picture was marker free. It was just a normal picture...  
  
"I didn't think you'd look good with a mustache." He says before I could even say anything.  
  
I stare at him not sure weather he was joking. But he smiles at me and I laugh. Soon we're both in hysterics.  
  
I'm not really sure what we were laughing at. But it was kind of funny in a way - we're sitting on the floor behind the teachers desk with a bunch of photo's with black magic marker on them. Not an everyday situation.  
  
"Um, Seto?"  
  
"What?" When I realized what he meant.  
  
Somehow my arms had found their way around his waist, his feet tangled with mine. We struggled to untangle ourselves, though failing horibly. Instead, Joey just lost his balance and fell on top of me. His face just a few inches from mine.  
  
He blushed deeply, like the confused little puppy he is. I could practically feel his heart beating so qucikly it was a mircle he didn't go into cardiac arrest.  
  
We stared at each other for a few seconds. He leaned close for a second, so close that I swear he was going to kiss me. His face was on fire, he was blushing like mad. I moved a little closer to him, shivering despite the fact that the classroom was heated.  
  
Suddenly though he moved away; a frightened, scared little puppy. How pathetic, what a wimp.  
  
Like you would do any better, you're just as scared as him...  
  
The Seto Kaiba is scared of nothing!  
  
I pulled him back, so close it's amazing he couldn't hear me think. I'm sorry but a scared little mutt won't do me any good...  
  
~ ~ ~ Joey's point of view ~ ~ ~  
  
I swear I almost died of shock when Kaiba pulled me back. I felt his arms snake around my back, keeping me close.  
  
Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me, I was kissing him - we were kissing. I felt a shiver all down my spine. I was making out with my enemy but I didn't care. Right now I'm pinning him to the floor, kissing him like mad and I don't give a damn about how my world is spinning out of control...  
  
"Maybe they're in here," I hear Yugi say, right outside the classroom door.  
  
Kaiba and I jump up. My heart's beating fast as I try to wipe all the dust off my clothes. Kaiba looks freaked out. The door opens...  
  
"There you are!" Tea yells much to my dismay - yelling and Tea don't mix.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Yami asks looking around at all the papers on the floor.  
  
I glance over at Kaiba, trying not to laugh as he begins to flush. Are sure you really want to know Yami?  
  
Kaiba doesn't say a word, ignoring completely that anyone had even said anything. He stalks out of the room.  
  
I look at their faces, wondering how they would react if I told them. But hope of ever telling them flies out the window. As they watch Kaiba walk off, their faces show anoyyance, anguish and... pure Hate.  
  
This will be our little secret, right Seto? 


	2. You can call me Seto

Yugi and Yami were walking to class. Meanwhile Joey was trying to get Yugi to let him copy his homework because for some reason he hadn't had time to do it. I'm sure staying up late thinking about a particular person didn't exactly help...  
  
"Please Yugi, I only need ten answers." Joey begged pathetically.  
  
"There were only ten problems Joey." Yugi muttered. "You really should learn to do your own homework."  
  
Joey turned to Yugi and glared at him. "That's not the poi-"  
  
He stopped mid-sentence for he had collided with none other than Kaiba. They both ended up spralled out on the floor.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going mutt?" Kaiba growled at Joey, then started to pick up his things.  
  
Joey picked up some papers that had flown out of kaiba's briefcase. Their hands touched for a mere second when Joey gave Kaiba the papers. Kaiba looked up, surprised at the fact that Joey was helping him pick up his stuff, and that he still hadn't complained about being called a mutt.  
  
"I don't need any help," Joey backed off as Kaiba glared at him.  
  
Yugi and Yami stared at Joey wondering if he was okay because he still hadn't objected to being called a mutt, but then he had been acting strangely resently...  
  
They decided not to say anything as they walked to class, Joey looked troubled enough already. About what, they had no idea.  
  
~ ~ ~ Joey's point of view ~ ~ ~  
  
I barly had the strengh to keep myself from looking back at Kaiba as Yugi, Yami and I were walking to class. I knew I was stupid to think anything would have changed between us. I shook my head angerly.  
  
Why should he have to be nice to me just because we made-out in an empty classroom yesterday? He doesn't have to be. Yeah... right. Whatever. That's all I ask and yet he can't even do that.  
  
"Good morning class," The teacher walked into the room, looking all bright- eyed and smiling. Damn her and her happiness.  
  
"I don't see what's so good about it," I mumbled under my breath not really expecting anybody to hear but I think Tea did for she frowned at me.  
  
I slumped down in my seat, ready to just fall asleep when I noticed something. I think the gods have it in for me either that or it's make Joey wheeler feel horible day or something.  
  
The person who usually sat in front of me seemed to be absent, leaving only a gap between me and the next person down the row. That person was none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
I grinded my teeth and tried to look at anything else except him. I even payed attention to what the teacher was saying but somehow I could still see kaiba there, mimicking me.  
  
I was ready to tear my eyes out from the torture when a note landed on my desk. I glanced around and opened the note suspicously.  
  
-Joey  
  
You okay?  
  
-Yugi  
  
I sighed. Yugi was a good friend and all but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. Yeah, that would go well wouldn't it? I can see it now, I tell him I like Kaiba and then he'll think I'm some sort of freak. Even though I knew I couldn't tell the truth I didn't want to lie.  
  
-Yugi  
  
nuthin, unless you count the fact that Kaiba is a bloody idiot!  
  
- Joey  
  
I could settle for a half truth though. I crumbled up the note and threw it in Yugi's direction. Some how though instead of it landing on Yugi's desk it lands on the floor between Yugi and Kaiba's desks. I never said I had good aim...  
  
Unfortunitly Kaiba noticed the note before Yugi could get it. Kaiba steped right on the note so Yugi couldn't even pick it out.  
  
Kaiba smirked in my direction and opened the note. Then he read it, and read it again, and again. God Kaiba it was only one sentence. He looked in my direction and succeeded in making me squirm.  
  
He flicked the note to Yugi. "Aren't I just a bloody idiot?" He snickered then went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
Sometimes I just absolutly hate him, so much that I feel like pounding him....other times? Well, a guy's allowed to keep some things private isn't he?  
  
From then on my mood just got worse. Wasn't completly my fault either. Some teacher decided to give me a dentention. I didn't even do anything wrong either. I just accidently hit her with a spitball - I didn't mean to though, the spitball was orginally for Kaiba.  
  
My friends didn't exactly help.  
  
"What's with you, dude?" Tristian asked after I didn't laugh at a joke he said.  
  
Before I could even say anything Tea butted in. "He probably broke up with his girlfriend."  
  
She really streched out the last word. I glared at her, she didn't even know how wrong she was. Even though they all laughed finding it very amusing. To tell you the truth guys I find it extremly anoying.  
  
Instead of going to the trouble of finding a comeback I just got up and left. I started walking down the hallways to my locker. Maybe I had some food in it.  
  
And yet I never got my locker opened for I got interupted...  
  
"So you would rather insult me behind my back than to my face?" Kaiba leaned against the lockers next to me.  
  
I tried to ignore him, pretending I was extremly fasinated with my lock.  
  
"Why didn't you let me help you this morning?" I muttered.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "So that's what this is about." He grabbed my arm, leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Would you rather me act like I did yesterday."  
  
Before he even let me respond to that he dragged me into a nearby empty classroom. As the door slammed behind us he pushed me right up against a wall.  
  
He smirked at the shocked look on my face then kissed me. I completely forgot about everything - about the detention or how anoying my friends could be - I forgot everything. Well almost everything, except that I hated the fact how Kaiba always had to be in charge...  
  
I turned suddenly so that Kaiba was the one pressed up against the wall. It was my turn to smirk at the shocked look on his face. I kissed him.  
  
Kaiba's hands went around my waist. "Am I still a bloody idiot?" He asked quietly as he kissed my neck.  
  
I moaned lightly. "Of course..." I smiled mischievously.  
  
He growled and attacked me, pulling me to the floor. I laughed, I was enjoying playing with Kaiba's emoitions.  
  
"Of course NOT," I whispered to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck and began kissing him again.  
  
"I hate you," He muttered.  
  
"Do you usually kiss all the people you hate?" I kissed him again - I wasn't really expecting an answer was I?  
  
The bell signaling the end of lunch interupted our kiss. I got myself untangled from him about to leave.  
  
"What are you going to tell your friends?" He asked as he pulled me down to the floor again and kissed me one last time.  
  
I went white just at the thought of telling them. "I c...c...can't tell them, not now Kaiba." I stared at my hands.  
  
He kissed me again to let me know that it was okay with him. He got up and headed over to the door.  
  
"You know, you can call me Seto," He paused. "If you want..."  
  
"Okay....Seto." Hmmm, I liked the sound of that.  
  
Seto. Seto Kaiba. 


	3. Keeping secrets

"Seto," I removed his hands from around my waist. "Come on, we've got to get to class."  
  
He mumbled something that was unreconisable then kissed me again. We were in the changing rooms and we were supposed to be going to gym but Seto was well... keeping me detained.  
  
"They won't notice we're missing," I tried to get up from the ground but failed.  
  
"Correction, they won't notice you're missing. But my friends will if I'm not there." Espessially Tea, she notices everything.  
  
Seto didn't even bother to reply, instead he just pushed me down and kissed me. I let him kiss me a few time but then I sat up, causing Seto to fall backwards hitting his head on a locker.  
  
"What what heck was that for?" He glared at me rubbing his head.  
  
"Why do you always get to be in control all the time?" I asked randomly.  
  
"Because I'm the guy in this relationship." He smirked as if he had said something really witty.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that?" I got up but Seto just got up also and pinned me against the lockers and started kissing me again.  
  
I shoved him off me lightly. "Oh, go fuck a tree or something." I said pretending to be angry. To tell you the truth I didn't mind missing gym class for this - not at all.  
  
He let me walk a few steps before he attacked me again. He put his arms around me and held me in an imbrace.  
  
"A tree? But what about you?" He whispered.  
  
I blushed so red I couldn't look at him. So instead I pushed him into the wall then gave him one hellofa kiss.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked me when we came up for air. I nodded grinning at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something now?" I nodded.  
  
"Why don't you want to tell your friends?" I sighed, I should of known he'd ask that eventually. I sat down on the floor.  
  
He sat down also and me stared at me and I could tell he was wondering if he said the wrong thing.  
  
"It's okay," I was silent for a moment. "It's just that...I'm not sure how they'd react. I...I don't want them to think I'm a freak or something."  
  
Seto didn't say anything for a moment. "A freak wouldn't have a great boyfriend and since you do, you definitly couldn't be a freak."  
  
I laughed at his stupidity. "Yeah, whatever." I got up and headed for the door.  
  
Seto stopped me like I knew he would, and gave me a final kiss. "You don't have to tell them. It's just it'll be easier because they they wouldn't be interupting all the damn time."  
  
I grinned remembering what Yami had asked the other day, he had a point there. But then considering Seto's motives I'm not sure that would be so good - he's probably kidnap me and lock me in a room for a day. I blushed and walked into the gym. Actually to tell you the truth that doesn't sound that bad...  
  
After school I was getting my stuff from my locker when I was greeted by Yugi.  
  
"Hey Joey, you want to go to the arcade?"  
  
"Yeah," I had been planning to see if Seto was doing anything after school but I couldn't exactly turn Yugi down without a reason.  
  
When we got to the arcade Yugi had to go rescure Yami for he was getting a little to friendly with one of the games. I don't think he realized that Darth Vader wasn't real and you couldn't send him to the shadow realm - go figure.  
  
That left me alone to go play my favorite pinball game. I've had my my name in the high score for ages. I'm quite proud of it actually.  
  
I started playing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yugi dragging Yami away from one of the games probably trying to explain to him what star wars was. I laughed to myself.  
  
"Poor Yugi..." I muttered. Must be difficult having a yami who's technology challenged.  
  
I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap their way around my stomach. I gasped as I felt someone's lips press themselves on my cheek.  
  
"What the hell..." I spun around.  
  
"Seto!" I hissed.  
  
He stood there grinning at me, looking so cute I wanted to jump him. But no matter how cute he was I was pissed off at him.  
  
"You idiot!" I pushed him away from me, looking around hoping no one saw that.  
  
"Someone could of seen that!" I glared at him with daggers in my eyes.  
  
He comes back next to me and give me a brief kiss on the lips. "But no one did..." He smiled flirtatiously at me.  
  
"If you'd like to continue else where though," He tilted his head and stared at me with what seemed to be an attempt at puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I can't just desert my friends," Seto looked over at Yugi and Yami.  
  
"They look kind of preoccupied." He was right. Yugi was having a hard time keeping Yami out of trouble.  
  
I sighed and shook my head angerly. "You always get your way, don't you?" We walked out of the arcade.  
  
"Not always..." He was quiet for a second. "Just most of the time." I punched him playfully in the shoulder but followed him nevertheless.  
  
"Want anything to eat?" Seto asked when we got to his house. I smiled my deadly smile.  
  
"Is food my middle name or what?" I asked following Seto to the kitchen.  
  
I jumped up onto the kitchen counter and pounced on a bag of barbeque chips and ate them hungrily - nothing comes between me and my chips.  
  
Seto just laughed and went over to the fridge. "Drink?" He asked. I, still trying to swallow chips just nodded.  
  
He threw a coke at me and somehow I managed to catch it. "Thanks," I mumbled though I'm sure it was impossible to understand a word I said.  
  
Seto jumped up onto the counter next to me and stole some of the chips, ignoring my disaproving glare. I opened the coke...  
  
"Ahhhhh," Coke began spraying everywhere. I held the can away from me and more near Seto. After the spraying was reduced to a mere fizzing I looked at Seto.  
  
He was glaring at me menacingly, his hair was dripping with coke, in fact he looked like a... "Wet puppy," I whipered deviously at him  
  
"Oh really?" He stole the coke from me and poured it all on me.  
  
"Seto!" I shrieked. We looked at each other for a second then burst into a hysteric fit of laughter.  
  
He moved my wet, dripping hair out of my face then kissed me lightly for a minute. He hopped off the counter and went over to the fridge not looking at me. I followed him over to the fridge. Then suddenly I jumped him.  
  
I was pushing him against the fridge and was kissing the hell out of him. Take that control freak. I felt him tense up but then he relaxed and kissed me back.  
  
"Get a room, would you?" I jumped like five feet in the air and turned around to see Mokuba.  
  
"Some people would like to get food from the fridge without the memories of you two making out on it."  
  
I started to blush a horrible reddish color, but Seto just grinned. "Sounds tempting..." He said which just suceeded in making me blush even harder.  
  
I glance at the clock. "Ah shit," I had been gone longer than I planned. I got myself out of his grip.  
  
"Sorry Seto but I've got to go." He looked disapointed but he let me go but not without another kiss.  
  
I glanced at Mokuba to see his reaction, just to see him stifiling a laugh. Regretfully I walked out of the kitchen and let myself out. Damn it. Why couldn't I just tell my friends then I wouldn't have to hide. I mean, Seto has already told Mokuba. I shook my head and accepted the fact that I was an idiot.  
  
I walked over to Yugi's house where everyone was most likely to be.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted me as I walked into the room. Tristan and Yami were playing video games, Tea was cheering each of them on.  
  
"Where did you disapear off to?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. He walked into the kitchen and motioned for me to follow.  
  
"You have a girlfriend don't you?" I blushed slightly. He wasn't right but he was TOO close to the truth.  
  
He smiled satisfied for he thought he was right. "Who is it?"  
  
I shook my head ready to tell him that his accusation was wrong. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean I've been going out with Tea for about a month."  
  
"I do not have a girl-" I stopped in mid-sentence. "You're going out with Tea?!" I stuttered slightly.  
  
Yugi nodded. I grinned wickedly. "Prove it."  
  
Yugi smiled weakly but then he walked into the lounge where Tea was. He crept up to her and kissed her lightly. She looked as shocked as hell but then she kissed him too.  
  
Tristan and Yami were staring like idiots which caused them both to lose the video game their playing.  
  
He came back into the kitchen. "So who are you going out with?"  
  
I paused, he was not going to believe I wasn't going out with anyone. "Just someone..." See how I said someone instead of girl, see I'm smart.  
  
He glared at me but didn't question me anymore. I guess he knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of me.  
  
When he left the kitchen I relaxed - he had come so close to revealing my secret. Way to close for my liking... 


	4. And reveiling them

Reiji (pen name: Reiji Harushima Dai) helped me heaps with this chapter... so if you really, truly liked this story go and check out her stories!! They're great.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Dude, our english teacher is a freak," Tristan, Yugi and Joey were walking out of school to freedom. They were heading over to Yugi's to play video games.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Joey added grinning wildly.  
  
"Today I said that maybe shakespear wasn't trying to tell us something and she went beserk on me. Saying that someday the downfalls of society will be ignorant people like me."  
  
"Well, you've gotta admit it Joey," Yugi smirked. "You are ignorant at times."  
  
"Yeah well..." After a second Joey realized what Yugi said. "Hey! I am not!"  
  
Tristan punched Joey playfully. "God Joey, you're so ignorant!"  
  
They laughed and continued walking out of the school yard. Then Tristan suddenly started mumbling something under his breath and looked completely unnerved. Joey of course had to ask what was wrong. Tristan pointed to a tree.  
  
Under the tree was a boy pinning another guy against the tree deeply embraced in a kiss. Joey's face flushed as he had a quick flashback to when he had kissed Seto the other day. Of course Joey envied those two, kissing in public letting anyone passing know that they loved each other and were... gay. Of course he and Seto never did anything like that.  
  
All because Joey wasn't brave, brave enough to tell his best friends who would supposedly be his friends no matter what. If only his mouth would repeat what his brain was saying...  
  
"That's disgusting," Tristan made a face to along with his comment.  
  
"Two guys kissing – yuck!" Joey froze up and didn't say anything, trying to hold his feelings at bay.  
  
"Well, I have to agree..." Yugi mumbled, surprising both of the others, as well as angering one of them.  
  
"I mean, I know that it's what they want but they don't have to do it in public."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan added. "Who wants to see that!"  
  
And almost as if they suspected him to say something they turned to Joey. He had an extremely anoyyed look on his face and oh yes – god knows it – he DID say something...  
  
He said how they were being rude, and how they didn't have the right to judge them. That if a girl and a guy could be together why couldn't a guy and a guy. Joey didn't quite hear what he was saying or shouting really, he didn't really absorb any of it.  
  
Then suddenly he was yelling at them but the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart and his thoughts hearing cheering him on. The only thing he could see through his accumulating tears was the shocked look on his friends faces.  
  
He wasn't paying attention as Yugi tried to calm him down, he wasn't paying attention when his tears started to fall, wasn't paying attention when he ran out of the school yard and further away from his friends.  
  
And he most definitly wasn't paying attention when in mid-rant when he had told his secret...  
  
That he was gay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shit, why did I have to go and cry? Now they must think I'm an idiot. And I just had to run off, so much for a dignified exit. I was sitting under a tree at the park, trying to figure out any way to fix this. It's not as if I could make them forget. God, why did it have to happen that way? I sighed, it just couldn't get any worse.  
  
Wait I take that back. It seems I'm not alone in the park. I see Seto walking only twenty or so meters from the very tree I'm sitting under. Great, just great. I don't want him to see me like this, I don't want him to think I'm weak or something. Just walk past this tree Seto, don't even notice me.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
No such luck. Seto's shadow lay over me, he looked alarmed. I tried to wipe away all the leftover tears, hopefully my face wasn't red anymore. He sat down next to me, leaning against the tree. He puts his arm over my shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" He whispers to me. I tried to find my voice.  
  
"They know." I croaked not looking at him. He must think I'm an idiot just to get upset over this. But I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten, and he pulled me into an imbrace.  
  
"How...how did they react?" He asked carefully waiting for my reaction. He didn't look happy.  
  
"I don't know, I just ran off." He nodded understandingly.  
  
"But Seto, they..." I could feel my eyes watering. "I'm afraid..."  
  
I could feel the tears falling again. I leaned against Seto for support and I felt him pull me close. I just sat there for a few seconds, just enjoying being this close to Seto.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Hm?" I paused then I rested my head against his shoulder so he couldn't see my face.  
  
"I love you," He tensed up for a second but then he slowly relaxed.  
  
He didn't say anything. He moved abruptly, and suddenly his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. But it was different, not as rough or... whatever. I guess it was his way of saying 'I love you' back.  
  
I was about to kiss him again when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I could see my friends walking through the park, probably looking for me.  
  
"Do you want to go talk to them?" Seto asked, I guess he saw them too.  
  
I answered with a kiss. Talk to them? Hell no, at least not yet anyway. Hopefully they'll just give up on looking for me, it would be just a waste of their time anyway.  
  
"Let's get out of here," I said as I broke away from the kiss. He nodded understanding that I didn't want to deal with my friends yet. But then we were interupted.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
It was Yugi. He sneaked a glance at Seto who still had his arm around my waist. I could tell he was trying not to looked shocked but he wasn't doing very well. Tristan was with him and after taking one look at Seto he looked disgusted.  
  
"You don't mean..." Tristan growled at me glaring at Seto. I could tell the hatred ran deep.  
  
"The feelings mutual," Seto hissed back at him holding onto me tightly.  
  
Yugi looked wildly from Tristan to Seto who both seemed to have death threats for each other. This wasn't going well. Then they randomly they started yelling at each other.  
  
"Guys!" I tried to yell above their shouting.  
  
I grabbed Seto to stop him from attacking my friend. Yeah, even though I know he disaproved of me and Seto he was still my friend – I hope.  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed at them.  
  
They froze in their spots staring at me. I looked at them, trying to hurt each other just because of me. It's all my fault. And I don't know how to fix it. So I did the only thing I knew how to do.  
  
I ran. 


	5. Can Seto come to?

I ran. I had no sence of direction, no idea where to run to but I had to get away. I slamed into the door of my house and fumbled with the key. Open you stupid door.  
  
I stumbled through the hallway to my own room. The door slamed behind me as I fell onto the bed. I no longer even tried to keep my tears at bay, I let them come as they wished. I wish they could see me now. Happy Yugi? Tristan? Happy at the thought of some gay person being unhappy? I could feel the tears form paths on my face.  
  
I looked up at the ceiling to see my blink-182 poster. "What the hell you looking at?" I muttered.  
  
I turned over to the table next to my bed. There was a picture taken sometime last year, the last day of school. Seto was glaring at Yami, Yugi, Tristan and I for we had just poured a bucket of water on him. One thing I never noticed before was how much hate they had for him. You could see it in their eyes.  
  
I slammed my fist over the picture causing it to fall to the floor. "Damn you," I whispered into the silence.  
  
I went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. What kind of idiot was I, to even dare to like someone that all the other people I cared about hated. What was I supposed to do – chose between them?  
  
"I can't," I grabbed onto the sides of the sink trying not to look at my tear-stained face.  
  
I should of known, of all the times we've talked about him, or people being gay. I knew this was going to happen. So what did I do? Nothing, god damn it. I had to just prance around not even thinking about what they would think.  
  
"I Hate you!" I screamed at my reflection. I pushed away from the sink and stepped back uncertainly.  
  
I tripped over the edge of the bath tub and fell into it, ripping the shower curtain with me. I caught my breath sharply then suddenly and completely randomly I started laughing. Here I was sitting in the bath tangled up in the shower curtain. It was funny so I couldn't stop laughing – until I thought why I was sitting here in the first. And it wasn't funny.  
  
I got up and seperated myself from the shower curtain. I looked into the mirror and tried to wipe away all the traces of the tears. But it didn't really matter for nothing could wipe away the pain.  
  
I grabbed a sweatshirt from my closet and went outside. It was raining lightly and it was getting cold. I shivered and started walking. It wasn't long before I found myself in front of Yugi's grandfather's store. The store was closed but I entered inside anyway.  
  
I walked down to the lounge and looked in to see everyone just sitting around. Yugi and Tristan were playing video games; Yami was busy eating a packet of chips and Tèa was trying to help Yugi win though all in all it was only helping him lose.  
  
They were like a group of perfect friends. They weren't fighting, they were just laughing like friends should. They weren't worrying about a problem or trying to sort out an agreement. They looked like the sort of friends that the most they'd fight about is which movie to watch.  
  
That's where I didn't fit in. I was the big problem, the interuption to their perfect life. And my so called problem wasn't something that could just go away. I blinked away the water that came to my eyes and turned to leave. I couldn't deal with this, let alone could they.  
  
"Joey?" It wasn't a question more of an accusation really. I turned to see them all staring at me.  
  
At first neither of us said anything, we were just staring at each other. Except for Tristan who was looking at his hands, please no.  
  
"Want a chip?" Yami broke the silence finally, holding the bag of chips torwards me. Yugi moved over on the couch so there was room for me to sit down.  
  
I smiled weakly, grabbed a chip and sat down. This was their way of calling a truce, of saying they were sorry. Not the acceptance I would of preferred but it would do... for now.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I went over to Seto's later that night. I needed to talk to him, to someone, to anyone who'd listen.  
  
I let myself in and found Mokuba in the kitchen, eating a box of Oreos along with other foods with high sugar content.  
  
"Where's Seto?"  
  
"Back so soon?" He smiled, evily. But I wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Just tell me where Seto is, Mokuba." He must of dectected the urgancy in my voice for he answered right away.  
  
"He's in his room. Down the hall, third door to the left."  
  
I didn't even bother to thank him. I just started walking down the hall. I opened the door an inch.  
  
"Seto?" I whispered into the darkness.  
  
It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. I blink a few times then walk into the room, looking for Seto. I walk into the couch and there's Seto, sleeping soundly. He must of fallen asleep while watching TV or something. I see the laptop on the floor – then again maybe he got tired of working, about time too.  
  
I sit down and relax. I'm leaning against Seto, I close my eyes. I feel him awaken, he wraps his hands around me and pulls me closer.  
  
"Joey," He mutters, still not fully awake.  
  
He starts to go back to sleep. But then he sits up suddenly, hitting me in the process. I groan, I was just getting comfortable. He switches on the lamp on the table. I wince in the bright light. He embraces me carefully, as if afraid I might break.  
  
"You talked to your friends?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
I leaned back onto him and shut my eyes. I was tired – I wanted to sleep.  
  
"Joey, please. Talk to me." Do I have to?  
  
"Tired..." He playfully messes up my hair, sighing.  
  
"If I let you spend the night, will you tell me in the morning?"  
  
I open my eyes and grin up at him. I suddenly don't feel as tired as I did a second ago. Seto laughs and gets up off the couch.  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter, Joey." I frown.  
  
"You were thinking it to," I could tell he's trying not to laugh even though he's not facing me. He wacks me over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Come on, we're both tired. Let's go to bed."  
  
Yawning, I get up and follow him. Stripping down to my boxers I climb into bed.  
  
"You okay?" I stop in mid-nodd.  
  
"No."  
  
He runs his hand roughly through my hair, and kisses me lightly. He reaches over and turns off the light. I snuggle up close to him, my head resting on his chest.  
  
"We'll talk in the morning,"  
  
"M'kay," I murmur before drifting off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I felt a bright light shine over me. I open my eyes groggily to see the sun shining in through the windows. I roll over to see if Seto's awake – and he was out cold. I kissed him, causing him to wake up.  
  
"Never knew you were the type to sleep in," He smiled.  
  
"I'm not." But then he yawned causing his argument to be completely useless.  
  
"Yeah, right." Seto threw a pillow at me, but I just grinned.  
  
"And who would of thought that Seto would love hitting people with pillows." I teased.  
  
He scowled and grabbed me in a head lock. I didn't even bother to resist, I just smiled innocently up at him. He really was such a softie. His lips found mine, and what started to just be a gentle kiss turned to be a full make-out session. What a nice way to wake up...  
  
But then we were interupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Mokuba entered the room, holding a phone in his hand. Seto sighed and reached out for the phone.  
  
"Who is it this time?" He asked as if he always received phone calls this early in the morning. In fact he proabably did – poor guy.  
  
"It's not for you, it's for Joey." Mokuba puts the phone in my hand. I stare at Seto wonderingly, and slowly put the phone up to my ear.  
  
"Hello, Joey?" It was Yugi. How did he get this number, let alone that I was here... oh wait, they know about me and Seto. He doesn't even wait for me to answer.  
  
"The guys are coming over later to watch the dueling matches on TV, you coming?"  
  
Oh yeah, every year we all watch them, though I think last year I urm we, spent more time eating than watching really. But it was always a way for us to hang out so we didn't care, the only thing is that this year is different. This year there's Seto.  
  
"Yeah Yug' I wouldn't," I swallowed. "Miss it for the world."  
  
"That's great! Well, I'll see you later then," I could practically hear Yugi beeming with joy.  
  
"Wait," There was a silence.  
  
"Can Seto come?" There, I said it.  
  
"What?" Yugi fumbled but quickly recovered. "Of course he can come, I mean if he wants to..."  
  
I let go of my breath, not realizing that I had been holding it.  
  
"Thanks, bye Yugi."  
  
I turned off the phone and turned to Seto who looks as confused as hell. You know, he looks cute when he's confused. I lean over to kiss him but we're interupted yet again...  
  
"Um, can I have the phone back?" Mokuba was still in the room.  
  
What must he think, me and Seto only in our boxers; and me having spent the night and.... yeah. I blush scarlet and toss him the phone. He just laughs and walks out of the room, making sure he shuts the door.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Oh, we're going to Yugi's later." I steal a kiss from him.  
  
He nodds, falling back onto the bed. He closes his eyes, succeeding in looking very tired.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean we?" 


	6. To Yugi's we house we go

"What did your friends say?" Seto asked. We were in the kitchen eating breakfast – or really just sitting in the kitchen, turns out neither of us are really breakfast people.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Joey?" He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"They said nothing. How many times do I have to say that?" I get up and walk over to the fridge and grab a diet coke. Seto got up also and followed me to the fridge. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.  
  
"A lot." I glared at him and pushed his arms away.  
  
"Just drop it!" I practically yell as I sit back down at the table. I rest my head in my hands and stare into the table top wishing it to tell me something useful.  
  
Seto sighed and sat back down also; he edges his chair closer to me. I tence up as I expect him to pull me into another embrace. Who'd expect under all that coldness that Seto Kaiba was really a softie? But he doesn't. He just grabs my hand and turns me so that I'm facing him.  
  
"How am I suposed to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" I pull my hand away and try not to look at him. I sighed, there was no way he was going to let me get away with saying nothing.  
  
"They said nothing..."  
  
"Joey!" He said sternly.  
  
"But," I smirk at him before falling silent again. I think for a second trying to see how I could explain it.  
  
"I know that they're not really comfortable with..." I stuggled with the right word.  
  
"Us?" But luckily Seto supplied the word for me, and I nodd in reply.  
  
"I thought that much." Seto said, nodding in agreement.  
  
"It's just that that they have to get used to it, you know?" Seto looked like he was about to object but changed his mind.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Just, while we're with them... just don't kiss me or anything." I said whispering the last part. Seto blinked... then lost it.  
  
"And why not, just because they're to stupid to deal-" He shouted into the kitchen.  
  
"Seto!" I cut him off giving him a pleading look.  
  
"Okay," He said behind clenched teeth. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be." I look up at the clock, it's time to go over to Yugi's. I lean up torwards him and give him a kiss.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Seto's ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- P.O.V ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
We walked over to Yugi's since it was close by. I could tell Joey was nervous for he's was being all jumpy - but then that might just be the side affects of all the sugar in the coke he had this morning.  
  
Every one else was already there when we got there. They were all sitting in front of the TV. When I walked into the room with Joey they went kind of silent and stared with a 'what the hell is HE doing here' look on their faces. Yeah, I'm here – so deal with it.  
  
Joey sat down next to Yugi and I follow sitting down next to Joey, resisting the urge to put my arm around his shoulders. The TV was on but no one was really paying any attention to it, it seems that they mainly just duel and hang out which seems kind of boring to me but since they're not MY friends... go figure.  
  
Right now Yami had just started a duel with Joey. Tèa and Tristan were just watching them duel and Yugi just appeared from the kitchen with some chips. I smile as Joey stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth. Yugi asks if anyone wants a drink and everyone shakes their head no.  
  
"Do you want a drink... Seto?" I look up surprised to see Yugi actually talking to me.  
  
"No... thanks." I mustn't forget my manners as Joey so thankfully reminded me by looking away from his duel and glaring at me. I get the point Joey, chill.  
  
I leaned back and continued watching the duel. Joey was doing pretty well, until Yami activated 'Swords of Reveiling Light' just after he cleared Joey's side of the field of monsters. After that he just kind of lost. But he didn't seem to care, he just seemed happy that he could be with his friends and me without worrying that we would kill each other.  
  
So when Yami asked if I wanted to duel I felt obligated to say yes – and it didn't exactly help with Joey staring at me with his huge puppy dog eyes. Of course I was suspecting to be able to turn down the duel because I didn't have my deck. Well, Joey thought differently.  
  
"Oh, I brought your deck." And indeed Joey had brought my deck though how he found it I have no idea. I'll have to ask him that later. So I began the duel.  
  
"Prepare to lose," Yami said with a evil gleam in his eye which kind of freaked me out... well until I realized that he was only joking and that he said that to everyone.  
  
"Right back at ya," I grinned trying not to worry about since when I used words like 'ya' – proabably been hanging around Joey to long. Not that that's a bad thing of course.  
  
Joey was ecstatic that I was being nice to his friends, that we were acting normal. Well, relatively normal. I'm not sure you can say that the way Yami acts when he duels is exactly normal but hey, if everything was perfectly normal I would be kind of scared.  
  
Joey was sitting behind me, leaning against the couch. He was smiling more than he had in days. Oh hell was he cute when he smiled. Oh wait, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts now because... well just to be careful.  
  
I picked up a card which turned out to be the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' and I just so happened to have two monsters out on the field. How lucky. But before I could make my move I was interupted. Joey was trying to look at my cards from over my shoulder.  
  
"Stop cheating!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Cheating, me?" Joey pretended to be offended which got a few laughs.  
  
"Just because I happen to know you have the Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand doesn't mean I cheated." He said smugly, then after a second or two he realized that he just told Yami my next move.  
  
"Opps," He said pittifully. I tackled him and grabbed him tightly in a head lock.  
  
"You know what happens to cheaters?" I asked as he squirmed and tried to get out of my reach.  
  
"They're locked into the dungeon?" He asked after getting out of the headlock. I laugh and shake my head.  
  
"They are deprived of food..." Joey's jaw drops and he stares at me in mock horror while the others laugh.  
  
"You're evil!" Now it's my turn to stare at him in mock horror. Me, Evil? Never! He shakes his head looking at me disgusted.  
  
"I'm only joking..." He says laughing. He rests his arm on my shoulder and edges torwards me; then he kisses me – right in front of them all.  
  
Let's just say you could cut tension in the air with a knife it was so thick....  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Joey's ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- P.O.V ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I could feel them staring at me. Did I just kiss Seto in front of them all? Please tell me I didn't, but from the look on their faces I did. I don't know what came over me. It's just I forgot that they were still getting used to our relationship. I... I didn't mean to.  
  
Yet they were staring at me as if I had done something wrong and... damn it, I could feel my eye's tearing up. Why do I always have to cry? And Seto, what must he think? How stupid I must be to do that in front of them. I hate this but I can't take this sort of pressure.  
  
So I ran – something I'm very good at.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Seto's ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- P.O.V ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After a few seconds of silence Joey ran out of the room. And was I mad! His friends just had to stare at him like he was an alien didn't they. Don't they know what they're doing to him?  
  
"What kind of friends are you?" I whisper. I then get up and go find Joey not even waiting for an answer – not that I was expecting one anyhow.  
  
Joey was sitting outside on the sidewalk, staring out into the street. I sit down next to him and I'm about to say something but Joey beats me to it.  
  
"I really messed up didn't I?" He asks but doesn't let me say anything.  
  
"I always do the wrong thing, don't I? I can never do anything right! And every time I mess up I always end up crying, why do I have to be so weak? I..." But he stops for he's over come by tears. I can see him try to blink them away but they just stream down his face even more.  
  
I pull him into a hug and he just falls back onto me and begins to cry.  
  
"I'm so stupid..." He mutters inbetween a sob. I wrap my arms around him tightly when suddenly he pulls away. He tries to wipe away all the tears from his face.  
  
"I'm going home... will you tell them?" I open my mouth to object but then I nodd.  
  
"Come by later...if you want." He mumbles something then walks off.  
  
I watch him leave. I turn around to go back inside and there they are watching us from the door of Yugi's house. They must have seen the whole thing. 


	7. Don't go near my hair gel

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Seto's -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~- P.O.V. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"You're great friends, aren't you?" I accused them, not even bothering to hide my disgust with them. I was ready to yell at them, rant about how mean they've been. Not even trying to understand what Joey's going through.  
  
But before I could even continue my little speech I was interupted.  
  
"Chill, Seto." Yami said cooly, trying to sooth my anger. Chill? Chill? My boyfriend was crying because of them and they're telling me to chill?  
  
"Do you know what you just did?" Don't they understand how important their approval is to Joey?  
  
We're in the kitchen, crowded around the kitchen counter. Yugi and Tristan look really confused, like they really have no clue what the hell is going on. Tèa I think actuallly realizes what happened for she looks pretty upset. Yami... is unreadable. But I can tell he's going to be doing a lot of talking. He always seems to have that cool, controled sence around him, as if he's the one in charge.  
  
"We know we haven't been acting right," He pauses clearly trying to give me some time to absorb this, but I don't need any time.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." I snap back angerly. If they really knew, then why were they acting like that.  
  
"Seto," Wow, I think that's actually the first time Yami's ever used my first name. Actually I'm surprised he even knows it.  
  
"If you want to talk you're going to control your anger." Who are you now Yami - my anger managment instructor? But I clench my mouth shut to keep myself from saying anything.  
  
"Think you can do that?" I glare at him, where does he get off with being so.... so like my old pre-school teacher. I almost smile at that.  
  
"Hn," I grunt but Yami takes that for a yes.  
  
He begins to talk.  
  
And talk.  
  
And talk...  
  
"But you have to give us a chance to get used to it. It isn't easy for us either." I'm about to interject that they don't have anything to get used to. It's not their right to get used to Joey and I being together, that we don't need their approval.  
  
But I never get a chance for little 'ole Yugi pipes up.  
  
"But why didn't he tell us? Was he planning on keeping it a secret forever?" It seems that they all have the same question for the all looked to me for the answer.  
  
"No..." I say remebering all the things he had said to me about his friends.  
  
"He was scared about how you'd react. If you didn't accept him... He didn't want to lose you as friends." I say carefully.  
  
"Didn't he know that we'd he his friends no matter what?" Yup, that's exactly what I'd expect to hear from Tèa.  
  
"But it's not the..." Tristan pauses for a second, stuttering a little. He squrims around a bit, doing a weird sort of interprative dance.  
  
"The gay thing, it's you!" Be blunt, would you?  
  
The others are glaring at him, wondering why did he have to open his big mouth. But the looks on their faces and... everything else – it clicks. It makes sence. I mean, I wasn't exactly their best friends now was I?  
  
"It's not that we hate you..." Yami starts. Nice Yami... yeah, what a way to sound sincere.  
  
"It's just that you used to be Joey's enemy, you used to hate each other. And now...." He trails off.  
  
"Well we're still at each other's necks – just not in the same way anymore." I smile slightly, proud of my comeback. They all groan and shake their heads.  
  
Hey, I never said I had a GOOD sense of humor. But then again I doubt they even thought I had a sence of humor...  
  
"You really care about him, don't you?" Tèa asks. I gape at her, my eyes widening.  
  
"God damn it, I love him!" I yell at them just a little to loudly. Did some birds fly out of that tree? Then...  
  
The silence is deafening.  
  
I look down at the kitchen counter. There's a piece of paper advertising a new Turkish restaurant. I absentmindedly shred the edges into confetti. I can actually feel a blush creeping onto my face.  
  
"Yes Tèa, I really care about him." I whisper.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Joey's -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~- P.O.V. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I'm sitting in Seto's room, waiting for him to come back. Mokuba doesn't say anything because ever since Seto and I have gotten together their house is practically like my second home.  
  
I'm staring out the window, the leaves falling off the trees swirling in the wind. I sigh, sinking even deeper into the chair. It's kind of stupid you know, the way I keep running away. I should just-  
  
I hear the door creak open. I turn to see Seto walk into the room. I look at him questioning, begging him to tell me what happened. But no answer comes from him.  
  
Instead he tackles me, pulling me onto the couch. He playfully ruffles my hair. I frown at him.  
  
"Ack, Seto! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!" I try to get out of his reach but Seto's holding me against my will and uhh scratch that. He's holdng me but definitly not against my will.  
  
"Messing it up? I thought it looked fine..." He tilts his head, staring at me innocently. I really gotta ask him how he pulls that off. I thought the only person who could do that was Yugi...  
  
I glare at him, trying to fix my hair but it just frizzes back up so it looks like one big giant affro. Yup, not really my kinda look. But Seto just laughs, and kisses me on the neck.  
  
"I think the new hair style suits you." He whispers. I glare at him... oh I'm gonna have to get him for that... I think I'll dye his hair green since that seems to be the style these days. Or I guess I could always swap his hair gel with glue...now that's tempting.  
  
"And don't you dare go near my hair gel," My mouth drops open. Now that's just freaky. He smirks at my confused look.  
  
"Silly puppy." And with that he kisses me.  
  
I hear a click and then I see a flash of light.  
  
There's Mokuba, laughing holding a camera. Seto's eyes narrow.  
  
"Give me the camera." Mokuba backs away slowly, then runs down the hall closly followed by Seto.  
  
Now it's my turn to laugh. I get up and walk down the hall to see them fighting for the camera.  
  
"Give me the camera or I'll ground you till you're twenty." Mokuba's eyes widen in horror. He squeaks and gives Seto the camera, however reluctant. After Mokuba runs off in the other direction for some weird reason – Seto would never ground Mokuba, at least not THAT long.  
  
Seto sighs and looks at the camera – then he runs after Mokuba. I watch him run off confused, I pick up the camera. Smart, Mokuba. Give him the camera but take the film. Pure genius.  
  
I listen to them yelling and laugh. It's been a while since I've laughed, since I've had this much fun hasn't it? You know maybe I should stop running and just talk to my friends – I've been missing them a lot. 


	8. Showing off

|Game Over|  
  
The game screen blinked the message over and over again. Joey groaned and slammed his fist against the machine.  
  
"I was so close to beating my record too," Joey complained to his friends...  
  
Who were accompanied by Seto.  
  
"You'll beat it next time," Yugi said sympathetically. They had been at the arcade all afternoon and Joey had just been playing that one game. Not letting anyone else near it.  
  
"Well, it's been nice hanging out and all but I've got to get to my dance class," Tèa said. The others all seemed to have somewhere to go or someplace they had to be so they said their goodbyes and split into their different directions.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the "kissing" incident. Joey's friends hadn't acccepted his and Seto's relationship to the full extent yet but they were still his friends and even put up with Seto so that couldn't be bad could it?  
  
Of couse Joey couldn't just stop at that. No, he couldn't have anything than applauding approval or... something like that. You get the drift.  
  
You see Joey was thinking about something, and he and Seto just happened to be walking alone through the park. So he – actually you know what? Here's the conversation:  
  
"Seto?" They had decided to stop walking and sit in the swings that hung down from an old Oak tree. They were just sitting there enjoying the silence – well that is until Joey broke it.  
  
"Yeah?" Seto muttered not really paying attention for he was sort of in half-awake half-asleep state. I guess it didn't stay up late doing _something_  
  
Joey sat cross-legged on the swing and though for a second, trying to put what he was going to say in the right order. Even so he still seemed unsure.  
  
"Have you ever thought... or uhh... about," He scratched his head looking oddly like a puppy who was trying to chase its tail.  
  
"Goingpubilcwithourrelationship?" He said all at once in a rush blushing slightly.  
  
"What!" Somehow Seto managed to understand that and he practically choked on his own spit. Joey looked up at him putting on his puppy dog eyes. You know, it's no wonder that Seto had always called Joey a dog...  
  
"You know, like at school. Having everyone know," Joey was embarrased, probably sorry for bringing up the topic in the first place. I mean it's not all the time he speaks in sentence fragments.  
  
Seto was silent for a moment. He was looking down at the ground looking as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"But what about your friends?" Now that's a good question but Joey just makes a face and glares at Seto. He knows what Seto means but he wants to ignore it, pretend that what they say or think doesn't matter. Joey's just trying to be optimistic.  
  
"They've had a few weeks to get used to it," Objected Joey, but he to was frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not _that_ used to it," Seto shrugged not wanting to upset Joey but not wanting him to get hurt later on either.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Joey's point of view ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Seto was right of course.  
  
"It's not fair," I muttered. Why does Seto always have to be right?  
  
During the past week or so I've always seem to notice that everyone was sorted into couples – straight and gay. They were always showing off, telling people that they were together. And yet, not caring what they thought.  
  
Yeah, I was jealous.  
  
And why shouldn't I be? Just because my friends are.... are.... stupid. I sighed and shook my head. It's not their fault. Not really.  
  
I just should of told them sooner, or told them straight out that if they didn't like us being together they can go straight to hell. Or something of the like.  
  
"I know," Seto said forcing a smile.  
  
"So would you?" I asked. Maybe, just maybe it would work... this time if they say anything.  
  
Let's just say I don't run away anymore.  
  
Seto sighed and stared at me for a second. We sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"You sure you want to?" Does he even have to ask? I don't even bother saying anything but just smile and nod.  
  
*~*  
  
It was on Tuesday that we decided to go ahead with it. Actually act as if we were together, because we were together. Wait, did that make sense?  
  
Oh well.  
  
We had arrived to school together which was stange enough. Remember everyone knew we're enemies – or at least we were. But if I you think they were staring then, that's nothing compared to when he walked me to my locker.  
  
I opened my locker to get out my books for class. Seto was leaning against the locker next to me, waiting for me. We were talking quietly...  
  
I could feel people staring. It was the first time they've ever seen us have a civil conversation. And having Seto wait for me to go to class – who knew what they thought.  
  
I slung my book bag over my shoulder and shut my locker. I could tell everyone was thinking 'what the hell is going on'? I mean the worst enemies ever known to like everyone were actually talking, not yelling insults or trying to kill each other.  
  
Yet.  
  
That's what they were thinking. That this was a trick or something. But I proved them wrong. I leaned over to Seto and kissed him and hell...  
  
I almost had to growl at the onlookers.  
  
It was by lunch time that at least everyone knew – rumors go around fast. It was funny, I had to resist the temptation to laugh. You should of seen all of Seto's fangirls. They were so upset that he was taken – and well, that he was gay. And it's not as if I was a social outcast myself.  
  
Call me a show-off but I loved all the attention.  
  
I still hadn't seen my friends. Yugi had had a doctor's appointment in the morning so I hadn't had class with any of them yet. I was anxious to see their reaction.  
  
And it turns out I didn't have to wait to long.  
  
"Joey," I turned around to see all of them – Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Téa. They didn't look mad, but maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part.  
  
Shit.  
  
I grabbed Seto's hand possessively.  
  
"Yeah?" 


	9. Read between the lines

~-~-~-~-~-~ chapter 9 ~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Breathe Joey, breathe. Shit.  
  
Yugi hasn't said anything yet. They're staring as me, or really us – meaning me and Seto. Maybe he's not going to say anything about us.  
  
Aw, bullshit.  
  
"Why-" Yugi began but I wasn't going to even let him start. Not this time. I was the fearless Joey Wheeler who doesn't give a damn... actually nahh just ignore that.  
  
But I sure didn't let him continue.  
  
"Why?" I mimicked incredulously. 'Why' – I hate that word, that question. Sometimes there just is no reason, except for because.  
  
"Because we are together." I said coldly, with no emotion in my voice whatsoever.  
  
"You know what Yugi? I'm tired of hiding, hiding just because _you_ don't approve," The hallway is silent, except for me.  
  
"Since when does it matter what you think? Since when do you have any say in what I do?" I'm growling at him. All my anger that was hidden away is coming back – I could feel it.  
  
"You don't." That practically came out at a hiss. Yugi's just standing there, shocked at what I'm saying. I never was the out –spoken one, I never really got mad at anyone. I always laughed if anyone tried to insult me – be the funny guy.  
  
But this was to much.  
  
If I couldn't be with Seto just because he... he wasn't comfortable... well I know a series of words I'd like to say to him. Of course though, they aren't the type of words I'd care to repeat.  
  
"I love him and if you have a problem with that well..." I raised my three middle fingers.  
  
"Read between the lines," I smirked.  
  
I turned to Seto and dragged him down the hallway.  
  
"Let's go to lunch."  
  
"Um, Joey. The cafeteria is in the _other_ direction." Opps.  
  
We turn back around and walk past my friends. They're still standing there, obviously still suffering from shock...  
  
It wasn't till we sat down to eat that Seto said anything about my so called "speech".  
  
"Wasn't that a little harsh?" I swallowed what I had been eating and took a drink of coke.  
  
"Harsh? Harsh like preventing them from being with someone they liked?" I wasn't being hard on them at all. You know what they did! You know that they deserved that...  
  
Didn't they?  
  
"Point taken," Seto laughed but then he became quiet again.  
  
"Well, then are you really sure the last part was necessary – I mean giving Yugi the finger!" Damn. I don't know why I did that. Kind of... mean I guess.  
  
Yugi is my friend after all. I hope...  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I... I guess that's why they tell you not to keep anger vented up."  
  
"Guess so..." Seto said solemnly.  
  
"Please, let's just forget about it for now." I knew I'd have to deal with it eventually, but might as well not worry about it now.  
  
What's the worst that could happen...  
  
...that hasn't already?  
  
"Okay." Seto looked at his watch.  
  
"We should go to class." I nodd.  
  
We walk out of the cafeteria in silence. Even though he's not saying anything, I know he's thinking about what my friends will say.  
  
I hate it.  
  
How they're not even here and yet they still take over everything. Even though I finally stood up to them I can't feel satisfied. They always have to have the last word.  
  
In other words – fighting with your friends suck.  
  
"Want to go to the park after school?" Seto asks.  
  
"Hn, yeah." I nodd. I kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll meet you at you locker,"  
  
"M'kay."  
  
And with that we both walked our seperate directions.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~ End of chapter 9 ~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sorry it's a litte short. But there just isn't much left to say. I mean there's only one chapter left after this one.  
  
Horrors of horrors.  
  
Ha, ha.  
  
FYI: The 23rd of April is traditionally when Shakespear's birthday is celebrated. 


	10. Scars

We were in the park.  
  
In the playground to be exact. Why? I don't know. We were just sitting on one of those ledges that conected the monkey bars to the other side. Good thing no little kids were at the park.  
  
Seto might growl at them.  
  
Or I might.  
  
Funny that. I always denied the fact that I was a dog. Or a mutt as Seto says. I mean said. Past tense.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned against the pole. Seto leaned back next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I still can't believe you gave Yugi the finger..." I open my eyes and stare at him.  
  
"Did you even see his face?" I think back. No I don't think....  
  
Shocked.  
  
He was bloody hell shocked. I mean he's never heard me swear before. Yami would kill me if I ever did. Heh, heh.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Told you so..."  
  
"Yeah well,"  
  
I stood up and went over to the monkey bars. I climbed up so that I was sitting on top of them. I motioned for Seto to come up.  
  
"You want me to climb the monkey bars?" I nodded, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You are the weirdest person I know."  
  
"Am I supposed to be insulted by that?" I asked as Seto climbed on top of the monkey bars next to me.  
  
"No. I'm just letting you know."  
  
"I've been doing a lot of weird things resently." Seto didn't say anything. He knew what I meant.  
  
Let's see. I've cried... excessively. I've run away from my friends. For most people it's the other way around – they run to their friends. Oh, and then I gave my friends the finger.  
  
Very normal.  
  
But then I've never been normal have I?  
  
Who else has Seto Kaiba for a boyfriend?  
  
Lucky me.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be normal though." Seto looks at me oddly.  
  
"You wouldn't be my boyfriend if I was." I lean my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you saying I'm weird?" He pretends to be insulted. Or at least I think he's pretending. Kinda hard to tell – Seto's sence of humor is not the best...  
  
"No Seto. Of course you're normal." I say trying to squeeze all the sarcasm out of my voice. But Seto misses it anyway – either that or he's purposely ignoreing it.  
  
"Hey, I take pride in being weird." I can tell.  
  
He stands up and takes a mock bow. Then he starts to walk down the end of the monkey bars like on a balance beam.  
  
"Seto! You're gonna fall!" Which would be painful if I may say so.  
  
Think about it.  
  
"I'll be fine... you worry to much." My jaw drops. Me? Worry? Not in this lifetime....  
  
Well except for the time... and this other time.  
  
Okay I see his point.  
  
But then – ironicly – Seto slips.  
  
I turn away wincing in pain. That must have hurt. I turn back expecting to see him in pain but then...  
  
"That would have hurt," He mumbles. He smiles at me like an idiot. He must have caught himself before he fell.  
  
"What are you on?!" I punch him playfully.  
  
"Nuthin..." Sure...  
  
Then what happened to the word 'nothing'?  
  
"Well 'cept for you..." He laughs, then runs his hand through my hair.  
  
"Must be your evil influence." I glare at him. But he ignores my glare and just kisses me.  
  
And I kiss him back. Then suddenly we're both kissing each other heavily. I can feel his arm creeping up my back...  
  
You know it's a miracle we haven't fallen off the monkey bars yet.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
We break apart and I see my friends on the ground looking up at us. I turn a violent shade of red. That must have been some sight – both of us making out on top of the monkey bars.  
  
I've seen weird things before but....  
  
Odd.  
  
I jump down from the monkey bars onto ground. I'm standing in front of my friends.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"We were waiting for you after school." They were? Did that mean...?  
  
"Yeah, if we hurry we can still have some time at the arcade." Yugi smiled.  
  
They were acting as if my little speech never happened. Normally that would be a good thing. That they're still my friends. But ignoring it, acting as though it's not there...  
  
Don't think so.  
  
"C'mon Joey." Tristan said.  
  
"You too Seto." At least they acknowledged him. That's a first. But still I didn't move though.  
  
"What's wrong Joey?" Tèa asked, worried.  
  
"It's okay about before...you were just...upset." Yugi mumbled. To hell I was.  
  
"No it isn't." Seto said. I stared at him. That was my line. My friends stare at him, wondering what he's going to say. I'm wondering the same thing.  
  
"I....Joey and I didn't go about this right. We should have told you in the beginning." Seto stopped. It was my turn to say something. Jeez, why do I always get to say the hard things? If he ever calls me a coward again I'll kill him.  
  
Not litrally but....  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about that..." I pause, then a take a deep breath.  
  
"But the thing is that we're together. You can't change that. You're not going to." Seto grinned at that.  
  
"You'll have a hard time getting me away from Joey." Seto wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"SETO!" I yelled, blushing like the idot I was.  
  
My friends laughed.  
  
A good laugh.  
  
You know, a playful kind of laugh.  
  
"We won't even try." Yami said, smiling at Seto's public display of affection.  
  
"It would be imposible anyway. You two are glued together..." Tristan muttered. Tèa wacked him over the head.  
  
"Ow...heh heh." He laughed.  
  
"You coming?" Yugi said. I nodded.  
  
So we walked over to the arcade. Tristan, Tèa, Yugi, Yami, then of course me and Seto. Did I mention the whole time we walked to the arcade that Seto had his arms around me?  
  
Everything was good again. I had my friends and Seto.  
  
But can I say that all the pain from this is gone?  
  
No.  
  
It's left scars.  
  
Painful scars.  
  
Memories I would just like to forget.  
  
But the weird thing is, when you want to forget something it's almost impossible.  
  
So I might remember this for the rest of my life.  
  
It's gonna leave scars.  
  
But then sometimes scars are not that bad. They're proof that I've lived though something hard, something painful.  
  
And the good thing about scars is that while they do hurt, they also tend to heal and fade away.  
  
Eventually at least.  
  
It's like they say, time heals all scars.  
  
And meanwhile, I can just hang out with my friends and my boyfriend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------- End --------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------- Fin --------  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
